Uroki elementów niezmiennych
by Kasyntia
Summary: Druga wojna światowa w Afryce. Piach, potworne upały i Anglik oraz Francuz, którzy muszą się chwilowo jakoś znieść.


Różne bywają katastrofy na tym świecie. Brak porannej gazety, naderwany guzik wyjściowej marynarki, błoto wniesione na lśniące, bialutkie kafelki. Najstraszniejszy jest jednak Francuz, który stwierdził, że musi się wykazać i postanowieniu temu podporządkował niemal każdy aspekt swojego pobytu na Czarnym Lądzie.

Starał się być przydatny, jakby mu naprawdę ten jeden raz na czymś zależało. Może wynikało to z jakiejś wewnętrznej potrzeby odpłacenia się za niemiecką ignorancję wobec Absolutnie Cudownej Linii Maginota. Anglia jednak szczerze i z całego serca w to wątpił. Był pewien, że Francis nie pofatygowałby się do Afryki, gdyby nie dostał profilaktycznego kopniaka w cztery litery od de Gaulle. Jakby się tak zastanowić, to i jakiś zgrabny szantażyk nie byłby wykluczony, bo Przewodniczącemu Rządu Tymczasowego Republiki zależało. Tak najstraszliwiej, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie zależało mu na Francji. No cóż, na ten temat Anglia mógł powiedzieć wiele, ale tym razem ograniczyłby się do najbardziej dosadnego przykładu: pannie d'Arc też zależało swego czasu.

Francis przywlókł więc swoją półżywą i połowicznie „zvichizowaną", lecz nadal elegancką osobę do Afryki Północnej. Tutaj, z typową dla siebie nonszalancją, pasjami irytował wieloletniego sąsiada samym faktem egzystencji na tym samym kontynencie. Zupełnie, jakby nie wystarczyło do tego piekielne słońce, zmieniające okolicę w wielki piekarnik, pełen piaskowych babek wielkości domów. I zupełnie, jakby stężenie Niemców i Włochów na tej spalonej ziemi nie było dostatecznym utrapieniem, musiało do tego dojść jeszcze zwiększenie się średniej ilości Francuzów na kilometr kwadratowy. Co za tym idzie, wzrósł też zasadniczo stopień ogólnej francuskości Afryki. Pomknął w górę, by osiągnąć poziom, gdy Anglia miał ochotę ze złości gryźć własne buty. Było to jednak całkiem porządne obuwie, niegodne zniszczenia w tak durnej sprawie. Dlatego Arthur ograniczał się co wieczór do tyrady siarczystych przekleństw w zaciszu namiotu. Przez bite pół godziny, słowa, powszechnie uważane za nieparlamentarne, śmigały po zamkniętej przestrzeni w tę i z powrotem.

- Skończyłeś już? – Głowa Francisa zmaterializowała się między płachtami materiału. – Gotów jestem przysiąc, że słyszałem kilka nowych. Rozwijasz się, Angleterre, gratuluję, ale obawiam się, że Polognenadal cię bije na głowę pod tym względem.

…No tak, Anglia niemal zapomniał, że to drugie kontynentalne nieszczęście też przywlokło się z Europy, by dołączyć do 8 Armii. W przeciwieństwie jednak do Francisa, Polska prezentował iście psie przywiązanie i zaangażowanie tak płomiennie, że aż parzyło.

- Czego chcesz? – wycedził Arthur przez zęby. Na języku nadal czuł słodko-kwaśny posmak przekleństw.

- Widzisz – zaczął Francja, wsuwając się do wnętrza namiotu. – Odczułem gwałtowną potrzebę taniej rozrywki, a twoja osoba dostarcza mi jej zazwyczaj w niezwykłych wręcz ilościach. Aż trudno się oprzeć.

Oczywiście, mogło chodzić tylko o to, ale istniała też inna możliwość. Bardziej prawdopodobna, biorąc pod uwagę niemożliwie męczliwy charakter Francuza.

- Albo po prostu wszyscy inni już mają cię dość.

Francis skrzywił się nieznacznie, podsunął sobie rozchybotany zydel i przysiadł na nim z całą możliwą gracją. Anglia obserwował go ze zrozumieniem, do którego nie przyznałby się za żadne skarby. Jego własna duma walczyła właśnie usilnie z zapadającą się pryczą, której niesubordynacja odbierała Arthurowi resztki pielęgnowanej pieczołowicie dostojności. Trudno pozostać dżentelmenem z piaskiem chrzęszczącym w zębach i istną Saharą wysypującą się z butów.

- Powiedzmy, że nie zaprzeczam – stwierdził Francja ostrożnie. – Że są elementy, które w oczywisty sposób mają problemy z tolerancją mej obecności…

- Te „elementy" to każdy normalnie myślący w okolicy. – Anglia kochał mordować złudzenia. Szczególnie francuskie, gdyż tego cholerstwa nie dało się nigdy do końca utłuc. No cóż, proste organizmy bywają najbardziej żywotne. Dzięki temu przynajmniej zabawa nigdy się nie kończyła.

- Ośmielę się zapytać… Osoby rozmawiające z małymi, niewidzialnymi, latającymi stworkami kwalifikują się jako normalne? - Francja wyglądał na autentycznie strapionego, ba! On strapieniem wręcz promieniował. - Bo nie wiem, czy nie potraktować tego jako wyznanie z twojej strony, czy może…

- Ośmielę się stwierdzić – przerwał Francuzowi Arthur. – Że normalny jest każdy, kto wzdryga się na widok twojej zarośniętej gęby.

Francja wyglądał na zmartwionego. Ogromnie i wręcz teatralnie.

- Och, zdaje mi się, że w kategorii zarośnięcia, to ja akurat nigdy tobie nie dorównam – przyznał z rozdzierającym smutkiem. - Metody czesania się jeżozwierzem są mi na razie całkowicie obce.

- Za to o technikach kapitulacji mógłbyś napisać podręcznik – stwierdził Anglia ze słodką satysfakcją, zamaskowaną strategicznie kwaśnym tonem wypowiedzi.

Francis uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Tobie proponuję do napisania poradnik „Podstawy mamtowdupizmu".

- Lepsze „Studium francuskiego kretynizmu" w piętnastu tomach.

- Na „Spis zjadliwych angielskich potraw" wystarczyłaby jedna kartka. Pusta.

Anglia miał wielką ochotę rzucić czymś w Francisa. W okolicy panował jednak deficyt naprawdę ciężkich obiektów. Kufer wydawał się być zbyt subtelnym środkiem perswazji. Czołg byłby najodpowiedniejszy, ale po co marnować cokolwiek tak przydatnego na kogoś tak nieprzydatnego jak Francja? Zresztą… nie każdy czołg by się nadawał, ale to już inna sprawa.

Taka ilość bezczelności na twarzy, jaką prezentował w tej chwili Francis, powinna podlegać opodatkowaniu.

- Mojego dowódcy nie nazywa się przynajmniej Pułkownikiem Motorem – rzucił Anglia, sącząc dokładnie jad w każdą sylabę.

Uśmiech Francji stał się absolutnie czarujący.

- W Metz to były chociaż PRAWDZIWE czołgi. Wiesz, zawsze miałeś jakieś ciągoty do gumy, ale żeby aż tak…

Anglia bardzo dystyngowanie zgrzytnął zębami. Francis przyglądał mu się spokojnie, wspierając głowę na szczupłej dłoni. Nawet nie starał się ukryć, jak świetnie się bawi. W przeciwieństwie do Arthura, któremu permanentne skrzywienie twarzy weszło w krew do tego stopnia, że nawet we śnie wyglądał na wysoce czymś zirytowanego.

- Co tam słychać w Paryżu? – spytał Anglia po chwili milczenia. Poruszył się lekko na pryczy, bardzo uważając, by nie zapaść się w nią widowiskowo, zmniejszając tym samym efekt kąśliwej uwagi wysłanej w stronę Francji.

Myśli Francisa pomknęły tymczasem w stronę dalekiego la ville sans regard, żółtych oznak i Milice Française. Francja wzdrygnął się lekko wewnętrznie.

- Piękny, jak zwykle – zadeklarował z przekonaniem. Patrzył otwarcie na Anglię, jakby w myśl starej tradycji próbował go po swojemu speszyć. Tym razem zadawał sobie jednak w myślach pytanie: czy Arthur widział? Widział Vichy we Francji? Przez chwilę, mgnienie oka?

Jeśli Francja był dla Anglii „cholernym tchórzem", to na Vichy brakłoby już określeń. Był słaby, mały, nieznaczący. I całą siłą swojego miałkiego, szczurzego serca nienawidził i bał się Arthura. W jego obecności krył się głęboko, by nie ujawnić faktu swojej nędznej egzystencji. Francji bardzo to odpowiadało. Dlatego starał się przebywać w pobliżu Arthura jak najczęściej. Fakt, że Anglika niemożebnie to irytowało, stanowił tylko uroczy bonus.

- Późnawo już. – Francis wstał, poprawił wygniecione ubranie. – A czeka nas przecież w końcu walka.

No proszę, Francuz chcący walczyć. Anglia uważał ten gatunek za nie tyle wymarły, co nigdy nieistniejący.

- Nie martwiłbym się tak na twoim miejscu. I tak nie masz żadnej wartości bojowej, więc żaden jej spadek ci nie grozi.

Francja nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem. Puścił do Anglii oko i tanecznym krokiem skierował się do wyjścia z namiotu.

- Gumowe czołgi – rzucił tylko na odchodnym, by móc nacieszyć uszy pełnym irytacji sarknięciem Arthura.

- Powtarzasz się.

- Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. – Francis wyszedł już na zewnątrz.

Arthur sapnął tylko w złości. Czuł w sobie narastającą żądzę odwetu. Jutro jego będzie na wierzchu. Na pewno. Nie może być inaczej. Wywlecze coś naprawdę mocnego. Coś, co zawstydzi do cna bezwstydnego Francisa. Albo w końcu nie wytrzyma i zatłucze go latarką. To też całkiem możliwe.

…Właściwie mógł na samym początku wyrzucić Francję bez zbędnych ceregieli. Oszczędziłby swoje nadwerężone i tak nerwy. Arthur jednak dawno temu nauczył się, że na wojnie cenne jest każde, choćby najmarniejsze źródło rozrywki. Nawet, jeśli jest nim rozchwiany psychicznie, bezczelny Francuz, tak nieudolnie maskujący złośliwością wewnętrzne rozerwanie.

La ville sans regard - "miasto bez spojrzenia" - tak nazywali Paryż stacjonujący tam Niemcy, bo ludzie unikali ich wzroku na ulicach.  
Żółte oznaki nosili Żydzi we Francji pod niemiecką okupacją.  
Milice Française - kolaborancka, faszystowska milicja.


End file.
